Aroma Therapy
by Disco Cult Madness
Summary: Fluffy little GregNick story. Fun for all! Rated T simply for slash.


**Aroma Therapy  
**_By Disco Cult Madness _

**Summary**: Super fluffy adventures of Greggo and Nick involving everyone's favourite smell: Lavender!  
**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine  
**Warning**: Slash! You may giggle now.  
**Author's Note**: I'm watching TV as I post this and holy crap do I hate that guy on the Liberty Medical comercial who is talking about his diabetes. It's not _di-a-be-tehs_, jerk-ass. Who honestly says that? It's _di-a-be-tees_! That's like my prof who kept saying _pee-dophile_ instead of _peh-dophile_. Anyway, beware the fluff, etc, etc.

0000

The little flame struggled valiantly to survive amidst the constant battering of urgent voices in the CSI break room. The wax below it receded, exposing more wick for the flame to escape down. Behind it, it left a slow trail of sweet smoke. The smoke had now filled the room and everything contained within was bathed in the warm aroma. The scent licked along the edges of the counters and crawled across the walls until it washed over Nick as he stepped into the break room. He inhaled sharply, coughing slightly at the shock of the scent. The usual odor of slightly spoiled food and Grissom's lovely science experiments was completely masked by the fragrance. It only took a few perfumed seconds for him to spot the brave candle flame dancing between Greg and Sara's conversation. Nick sat himself next to Sara and inhaled more slowly, admiring the intensity of the scent now that he was closer to the source.

"Since when does Ecklie allow the budget to extend to scented candles?" He sighed with a smile when there was a break in the other CSI's conversation.

"Oh, it's mine." Greg giggled, pulling the candle a little closer to himself. "It's aroma therapy."

Sara nodded, "See Nick, he took your advice and sought out therapy."

"Thanks Sara, how generous. But seriously, it really helps. I've been majorly stressed lately and this lavender candle has taken it all away. Can you believe it?" Greg smiled down at his prize.

Sara smiled and left the room. Nick bit his bottom lip.

0000

"Hey Greg, do you have those results for me?" Nick peeked his head into the DNA lab.

"I sure do. Nick Stokes, come on down!" The chipper blonde spun his chair around to face the door. "You'll be surprised."

Nick wandered in and stood behind Greg's chair. A familiar scent crept up towards him.

"Greggo, you're not burning those candles in here are you?"

Greg laughed, "Of course not. You must just be smelling my detergent."

Nick leaned a little closer and took in the fresh aroma of Greg's clothing.

"Yeah, it's lavender too. Such a tension tamer, man." Greg pulled his collar up to his face and smelled it, a big grin climbing across his face.

"You are such a woman sometimes." Nick laughed, and listened intently to his long awaited results, allowing his teeth to pinch his bottom lip as he did so.

0000

The shift was long but an end finally came. Nick strolled out to the parking lot only to find his vehicle missing. Panic immediately ensued. He ran to his spot and searched for broken glass or some other sign of forced entry. Then it hit him. He had given his keys to Warrick. Warrick had caught a ride to work and needed to run out to pick up groceries after shift. Nick was supposed to catch a ride home with a coworker and Warrick would leave his vehicle at Nick's place after he'd dropped off the groceries at home. Nick assumed Warrick would then take a cab. It didn't really matter how his friend got home. What was more pressing was how he was expected to get home.

As if on cue, Greg stepped out of the building, twirling his keys and starring off blankly.

"Greg!" Nick shouted, a little too eagerly perhaps.

Greg looked up and grinned, waving childishly. "Hey! What do you need man?"

"Um, a ride?" Nick couldn't help but mirror that infectious smile.

"Well of course. Come on, your chariot doth await." He dipped into a half-hearted bow, pointing towards his run down '84 Civic.

In the car, that perfume again subtly caressed Nick's face. The scent wasn't strong, but it's sweetness easily overpowered him. He let his eyes close and lost himself in the slowly wavering air.

"I take it you like my lavender." The younger man looked over with a half smile on his face.

Nick blushed and mustered, "Well, it is quite pleasant."

"I'll tell you what," Greg leaned over and rustled through the glove compartment, pulling out a small box. "Its worked such wonders for me, I'm going to pass this on to you."

Nick took the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a small clay ring and a bottle of essential oil. He looked at Greg questioningly.

"You put the lavender scented stuff in the ring, and you put the ring around a light bulb. You know, like in a floor lamp." He looked at Nick with hopeful eyes.

"I'll try it, thanks." Nick replied quietly, biting his lip.

0000

Greg stepped into Nick's bedroom, hands placed firmly on his hips. The room did need a coat of paint, but he was unsure of how Nick expected to attempt this undertaking. He was even more unsure of how much progress they'd achieve after Warrick returned with the beer. It took a minute but then a familiar scent struck him. He smiled, his stomach knotting as recognized his lavender oil.

"Hey Nicky, how's the lavender working out for you?" Greg's voice came out a little shaky and his cheeks began to burn slightly.

There was a slightly murmured response and Nick came walking towards the bedroom. His head was down and two buckets of paint hung limply in his hands.

"What was that?" Greg's blush increased as Nick made eye contact with him.

"I really, uh, haven't noticed a difference to be honest."

Greg's smile faded. Trying to hide his disappointment, he said "Oh. Well then why are you still using it."

There was no answer. Nick simply stared past him to the room behind him, obviously calculating the task ahead. Greg moved to catch Nick's eyes and stared deeply into them until he got a response.

"It reminds me..." He trailed off.

"Come on, tell me." Greg frowned.

Nick blushed deeply and stated, "It reminds me of you."

In seconds, the paint buckets lay on the floor and Nick's hands had Greg pulled to him with their lips briefly touching. Greg leaned in again and their kiss tasted sweeter than any lavender candle could hope to smell. As the other man pulled his head back, Greg caught Nick's lower lip in his teeth, biting it softly.

0000

A/N: Fluff! And long live lavender! scuttles off to light a candle Oh, and sorry about spelling and stuff. I just reformatted my computer so I don't have Word to save me from looking like a douche. And I'm hoping the formatting worked this time :(


End file.
